Known sponge mops have sponge fixing means that are complicated and expensive. For example, such means may comprise two fixing heads secured to a semi-rigid plate glued to the sponge and suitable for being inserted in keyhole-shaped openings formed in the body of the support. The sponge is installed by inserting the fixing heads into the large portions of the keyhole-openings and by sliding the sponge towards the narrower portions of the openings.
The need to manufacture a plate of semi-rigid material of the above-described type and to glue it onto the sponge increases the cost price of replacement sponges very considerably. This constitutes an excessive expense for housewives who need to replace worn sponges often.
Furthermore, it is common general knowledge that the volume of a sponge varies significantly depending on whether it is dry or wet. The volume of the sponge diminishes as it dries and takes up a highly shrunk state. In contrast, once the sponge has been moistened, its volume increases and the sponge takes up a maximally extended state. Known means for fixing sponges to a conventional sponge mop oppose this natural deformation process. This gives rise to major internal stresses when the sponge shrinks after it has been moist. Such stresses can give rise to tears within the structure of the sponge, thereby considerably accelerating the rate at which it wears.
This poses an additional problem to housewives who are constrained to exchange expensive sponges frequently.